Various holding devices are known from the prior art for a cargo space of a motor vehicle, by which holding spaces may be defined for securely stowing cargo, in particular during the travel of a motor vehicle.
A cargo space system is known, for example, from DE 20 2005 011 556 U1, which is mounted in diametrically opposing guide elements, the guide elements being situated running in at least two directions of a cargo space. At least one shunt element is associated with the guide elements in such a way that the guide element which runs in one direction is connectable to the guide element which runs in the other or the same direction, so that the cargo element can be transferred from one guide element into the other guide element without being dismounted.
A cargo space functional device for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger automobile, is known from DE 10 2005 031070 A1, having at least two parallel guide rails, which are associated with at least one cargo space delimiting surface, at least one functional carriage being mounted so it is longitudinally movable in each guide rail, and blocking means being provided for locking the functional carriage relative to the guide rail. At least one functional carriage is associated with each guide rail and an at least sectionally dimensionally-stable transverse extension unit is provided that extends between the guide rails and is connected to the functional carriages.
It is at least one object of the present invention to provide a holding apparatus, using which a more flexible implementation of holding spaces can be implemented. Furthermore, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide a holding device for the adjustable setting of holding spaces for holding cargo, which is optimally adaptable to a cargo space and can form flexible holding spaces. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle having a cargo space, the cargo space being implemented as optimized for housing cargo. Furthermore, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.